As is well known from Patent Literature 1 below, a vehicular spoiler includes a core member made from a light foaming material and having a similar shape to the spoiler. The spoiler also includes a resinous outer layer disposed around the core member, and a metal reinforcement member disposed between the core member and the resinous outer layer. The reinforcement member reinforces the core member and the resinous outer layer. The spoiler is formed by insert-molding. That is, the reinforcement member adheres to the core member by an adhesive agent, after which the core member with the reinforcement member adhering thereto is placed in a mold. With the core member and the reinforcement member in the mold, then, a urethane resin material is injected under low pressure into the mold to form the resinous outer layer, thereby providing the insert molded spoiler.
The spoiler has a light weight due to the core member of the light forming material.
The spoiler as taught in Patent Literature 1 is formed by inserting the core member and the reinforcement member into the mold and molding the urethane resin material into the resinous outer layer. The reinforcement member to be inserted into the mold along with the core member so as to form the spoiler has its shape determined by a shape of the spoiler, taking account of a direction of removal of the spoiler from the mold.
Further, the reinforcement member may not have a complex uneven shape which makes it difficult for the reinforcement member to closely contact the resinous outer layer. This means that it is difficult for the reinforcement member to have increased rigidity. Furthermore, the reinforcement member entirely closely contacts the resinous outer layer so that the resinous outer layer retains the reinforcement member to fix the reinforcement member within the spoiler. This means that it is not possible to hollow the spoiler so as to reduce a weight of the spoiler.